EPILOGO: La boda de mi mejor amigo
by Leanne Black
Summary: Leanne tendría que haber muerto ese día, esa noche. Tendría que haber dejado de respirar para no enterarse de la desgracia en que se había convertido su vida y el infierno en el que se convertiría la de todos aquellos que la habían querido.


Bueno, este es el resultado de una mente enferma y desquiciada que no quiere ponerse a hacer tarea.

Pienso que la historia no termino lo suficientemente trágica y espero que esto lo compense. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en los comentarios para saber sus opiniones.

**Summary:** Leanne tendría que haber muerto ese día, esa noche. Tendría que haber dejado de respirar para no enterarse de la desgracia en que se había convertido su vida y el infierno en el que se convertiría la de todos aquellos que la habían querido cuando se enteran de lo que le había sucedido.

No le importaba morir. Ella sabía que moriría desde que tenía 15 años. Moriría luchando, intentando llevarse a todo aquel mortifago que se le pusiera enfrente pero nunca pensó que con su muerte también condenaría a alguien más. A alguien que había esperado toda su vida y a quien pensó que nunca conocería y que nunca conoció.

Nunca pudo sostenerla entre sus brazos, nunca pudo cantarle y decirle cuanto la amaba. Y con su muerte vino la de ella, condenando también al hombre que amaba a un sufrimiento mil veces peor.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado con una boda, la boda de su mejor amigo. Si tan solo no hubiera intentado detenerla… si tan solo… Las circunstancias son las que nos llevan a nuestro destino no al contrario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lo supo en cuanto reaccionó, lo sintió en los huesos, en los nervios, en el alma. Eso no era el cielo, pero tampoco era el infierno. Era algo mil veces peor.

- ¡Despierta, muñequita!- le canturreó al oído un hombre de fría y vacía voz. El sonido y el aliento tan cerca suyo hicieron que se le congelara el alma.

- ¡Crucio!- gritó otra voz llena de obsesiva pasión, de ardiente deseo de matar.

- ¡Oh, Bella! Esas no son formas de tratar a nuestros invitados- la mano fría de Voldemort acarició su mejilla y tomándola del mentón la obligo a mirarlo- Viva me sirves más. ¡Continua!- le ordenó a Bellatrix.

La estridente carcajada de Bellatrix quedo ahogada por los gritos proferidos por Leanne. Después de tres cuartos de hora de tortura Voldemort dio la orden para que se detuviera.

-Tarde o temprano me dirás lo que quiero saber- le susurró al oído- Por qué no te ahorras un mundo de sufrimiento y me los entregas.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un escupidazo en el rostro. El dolor punzante que sintió Leanne en la mejilla fue seguido de la conocida tibieza de la sangre saliendo por fino hilos de su mejilla. Bellatrix le había hecho un corte profundo, estaba loca de ira, nunca nadie había tratado así a su amo. Quiso atacar de nuevo pero él la detuvo.

Voldemort sonrió triunfante, como si acabara de comprender algo realmente importante, algo que hasta entonces no le había dado la importancia necesaria.

-Déjala, pronto se quebrara- su voz fue un suave susurro lleno de veneno.

A Leanne le recorrió un escalofrió que fue a terminar en su columna, un terrible miedo se apoderó de ella cuando se acercó un poco más y acarició suavemente su vientre; la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho aún más y ella deseo mil veces que nada de eso estuviera sucediendo.

-Veamos como toma el bebé otra dosis de cruciatus- dijo y apretó tan fuerte sus uñas que la piel de Leanne se rompió y comenzó a sangrar.

- ¡Noooooooooooooo!- alcanzó a gritar antes de que Bella desatara su ira sobre de ella y el bebé que Sirius tanto había deseado.

Leanne no pudo resistirlo más y cayó desmayada a las dos horas de tortura. Bellatrix no se había conformado con torturarla mediante la cruciatus, sino que también había utilizado todo tipo de maldiciones que le producían alucinaciones terribles, otras que le producían cortes profundos en el cuerpo y dolor insoportable. Voldemort le había dado la orden de no matarla a ella o al bebé pero Bella se la había pasado de lo lindo produciéndole un terrible dolor y angustia.

OoO

Los meses pasaron dolorosamente lento y el vientre de Leanne creció a la par.

No hacía mas que buscar una salida a esa situación pero Voldemort y Bella habían hecho muy bien su trabajo: le habían quitado la varita, no podía convocar la espada, se encontraba en un cuarto vacío y no podía utilizar su telepatía para comunicarse con nadie pues sabía que si lo hacía pondría en peligro la vida de muchas personas. No podía arriesgarse a ver morir a nadie, mucho menos a Sirius.

La puerta se abrió por primera vez ese día, era el elfo doméstico que se encargaba de alimentarla y ayudarle a asearse. Voldemort le había prohibido cambiar palabra con ella y Leanne no se había arriesgado en pedirle ayuda, eran capaces se asesinar a la pobre criatura.

Voldemort no había permitido que Bella continuara torturándola por lo que el aspecto que Leanne ofrecía era el de una mujer sana y bien alimentada para su estado; pero en lugar de la tortura física, él había optado por la psicológica y Leanne tenía que admitir que esa era mil veces peor.

Era sometida a interminables horas de sueños magníficos en los que Sirius estaba a su lado, la consentía y le decía que era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra al saber que ella le daría un hijo, que tendrían un maravilloso ser que sería la coronación de su amor. Otros en los que le acariciaba el vientre y le decía cuanto la amaba y muchos más, que poco a poco iban acabando con su salud mental. Había llegado al punto que a veces ya no distinguía la realidad de la ficción.

Y siempre, antes de marcharse, él le hacia las mismas preguntas:

- ¿Por qué los proteges? ¿Por qué proteges a su hijo cuando a ellos no les importaste en lo más mínimo? Ni siquiera le presentaron sus respetos a tus padres, no les importo que estuvieran muertos, que hubieran muerto protegiendo lo mismo que tú intentas proteger ahora- le susurró al oído. La sangre de Leanne hervía cada vez que esas palabras salían de su boca.

Sus padres estaban muertos por culpa de él. Él había ordenado que los mataran, él y nadie más tenía la culpa de todas las desgracias que habían sucedido.

No lo culpaba por haber roto su amistad con ellos, eso sería muy hipócrita de su parte, pero si lo culpaba por todo lo demás.

- ¿Estás dispuesta a morir por ellos? ¿A dejar morir a tu hija?

La respiración de Leanne se cortó y finas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Era una niña. Estaba esperando una niña. La niña que tanto había deseado Sirius. Ariel.

- Sí…- le susurró al oído, la sonrisa venenosa en sus labios le produjo asco-…la pequeña Ariel. ¡El león de Dios! ¡Qué nombre más poético y apropiado para semejante criatura! Digna hija de sus padres.

Se levantó y disfrutó unos segundos el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en Leanne, quien parecía estar privada y que nunca más volvería a reaccionar.

En cuanto se hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de Voldemort, Leanne se derrumbó. Acarició dulcemente su vientre mientras interminables lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Sabía que iba a morir, estaba segura de ello; Vodemort no la dejaría vivir mientras continuara representando una amenaza para él pero ¿Por qué su hija tenía que correr la misma suerte?

Los pensamientos comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza. Ella se lo había prometido, lo había hecho. Pero en ese entonces era sólo su vida la que corría riesgo, no la de su hija nonata. ¿Por qué protegerlos a ellos y dejar morir a su hija? El niño ya había vivido, muy poco, sí, pero había vivido ¿Por qué su hija no podía tener la misma oportunidad? ¿Acaso era culpa suya que una vidente desquiciada pronunciara esa profecía? ¿Acaso era culpa de Ariel que Voldemort lo señalara como su igual y lo condenara con ello? ¿Por qué ella si tenía que morir? ¿Por qué tenía que protegerlo cuando ni siquiera había nacido aún?

OoO

Lo supo en cuanto se abrió la puerta de golpe y vio su alta figura agrandada por la incandescente luz blanca que había afuera. Lo supo y su mundo se vino abajo.

-Ya tengo la respuesta- le dijo con suave malicia. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para verla a la perfección, para observar cada detalle y no perderse ninguno, quería ver claramente cuando su vida se extinguiera- Ya no te necesito más- su mano de largos dedos blancos sacó de la túnica negra una larga varita y la apunto directo al vientre abultado de Leanne; el sollozo que se escapo de sus labios fue el sonido más dulce que hubiera escuchado nunca- Levántate, te permitiré morir de pie- con la varita bajo su mentó la obligo a ponerse en pie.

-Prefiero morir de rodillas y suplicando si con eso salvo la vida de mi hija- le dijo manteniendo apenas a raya el dolor y las lágrimas que la embargaban.

-Tú y tu hija no me sirven de nada- la fría maldad con que lo hizo le aclaro a Leanne que ya todo estaba perdido.

- ¡Por favor!- le suplicó Leanne poniéndose de rodillas. Le importaba poco su dignidad, el orgullo que siempre la había acompañado, el poder que la magia le había otorgado, nada le importaba con tal de salvar la vida de su hija- ¡Por favor, mátame a mi pero no a mi hija! Perdónale la vida y has de la mía lo que quieras. Nada me importa si ella vive.

- ¿Dónde quedo tu orgullo Gryffindor?- se burló de ella.

-Nada se compara con el amor que siento por ella- le dijo- ¡Quédate con todo! ¡Te diré todo lo que quieras saber! ¡Te daré los secretos que encierra la mansión, la magia que hay en ella, todo!- le suplicó.

-Es magia que no me importa, ya tengo todo lo que quiero- le dijo volviendo a apuntarla con la varita.

- ¡QUÉDATELA!- le gritó desesperada- ¡Consérvala a tu lado! Sé que será poderosa, que a tu lado serán invencibles. Que nada ni nadie podrán derrotarlos pero por favor ¡no la mates! ¡Déjala vivir!- las lágrimas salían incansables y recorrían sus mejillas; la desesperación se había apoderado de ella y ya no sabía que hacer para salvarle la vida a su hija.

- ¿Prefieres que tú hija se quede a mi lado a verla morir?- le preguntó divertido- ¿Prefieres que se convierta en un ser sin corazón, sin conciencia o moral y con el alma negra?

-Yo sólo quiero que viva- le respondió Leanne deshecha.

Voldemort sonrió una vez más, la apuntó con su varita y después todo se volvió negro.

OoO

Cornelius Fudge no pudo dormir esa noche, estaba intranquilo. Tenían un sentimiento clavado en el pecho que no le permitía conciliar el sueño, algo así como un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Pero había sonreído con ironía, ¡por supuesto que tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar! ¡Todo mundo los tenía! ¡Por Merlín, estaban en guerra! Y en medio de una que parecía nunca acabar.

Llegó temprano al Ministerio, ni siquiera Eric Munch, el vigilante, había llegado. Se felicitó a si mismo, ese era el comportamiento apropiado del próximo Ministro de Magia: llegar antes que todos sus empleados y salir sólo una vez que ellos ya lo han hecho.

Todo lucían tan magnifico como siempre, el Atrio estaba tan brillante y reluciente que parecía sacado de un cuento y el chapoteo de la fuente parecía música hecha de pura magia. Sonrió al ver tanta belleza y pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese día nada malo podía pasar y que sus presentimientos carecían de fundamentos. Además, ese día era halloween.

Dio unos pasos y se detuvo. Había algo, justo a medio camino entre él y la fuente, que llamó su atención. Se trataba de un largo cajón de cristal, tal largo como para contener a una persona dentro de él y viéndolo bien casi parecía que había alguien ahí. Tal vez lo habían puesto como una especie de broma para celebrar el día. Sonrió divertido y camino aprisa, quería ser el primero en verlo.

En cuanto lo tocó, el cajón se elevo por los aires y quedo suspendido a medio camino, justo en el exacto lugar para que todos lo vieran al entrar al Atrio. Cornelius ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ver bien su contenido cuando se había acercado, así que tuvo que retroceder unos pasos para verlo bien pero lo que vio le produjo arcadas y no paso mucho tiempo para que el vomito se hiciera presente.

"_¿Qué mente perversa había podido hacer semejante magia negra?"_- pensó antes de caer de rodillas victima del vomito.

Dentro del cajón, féretro de cristal mejor dicho, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Leanne pero por la forma en que estaba vestida y el aspecto que ofrecía parecía que sólo estaba dormida.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de vaporosa seda azul, su largo cabello estaba acomodado en suaves ondas y entre ellas habían puesto pequeñas flores blancas; el corazón de cristal estaba dulcemente acomodado entre los pechos y destellaba de tal forma que casi parecía que estaba latiendo; su piel de porcelana apenas si llevaba maquillaje y le daba un aspecto suave y dulce, de inocencia. Tenía las manos entre cruzadas sobre el vientre abultado y en ellas sostenía una rosa roja y un tulipán amarillo. Parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, tal dulce e inocente que hacia aún más aberrante su muerte.

- ¡Dumbledore!- gritó en medio de las arcadas Cornelius a la chimenea después de arrojar los polvos flu. Apenas si había conseguido acercarse, la imagen de Leanne muerta y embarazada le habían quitado todas sus fuerzas.

Fue en ese momento que Cornelius decidió que nunca más volvería a ser el primero en llegar al Ministerio, así la vida se le fuere en ello.

OoO

Sirius entro al departamento que alguna vez había compartido con su esposa y se desplomo en el sofá. Tenía una semana sin pegar ojo pero lo que menos necesitaba ahora era recordar todo lo que recordaba cada vez que entraba a ese lugar o a cualquiera en el que ella hubiera estado.

No había buscado un nuevo departamento, no había aceptado mudarse con Lily y James, no había querido acompañar a Remus en su casa; no quiso hacer ninguna de esas cosas porque a pesar del dolor que le producía estar ahí, le gustaba engañarse y fingir que en cualquier momento Leanne entraría por la puerta y lo llenaría de besos, abrazos y palabras dulces, tal y como lo había hecho siempre.

Conocía a la perfección ese departamento y por eso le llamó la atención el sobre negro con su nombre escrito en plata sobre la pequeña mesa de té. Reconoció la letra de inmediato pero no por eso evito que le hirviera la sangre de la forma en que lo hizo. Era la letra de su prima Bellatrix.

Abrió el sobre y leyó lo que la desquiciada mente de su prima tenía que decirle:

"_Hemos arrancado al bebé del vientre materno y se lo hemos ofrecido a los hombres lobo como alimento._

_Pero aún te tengo una sorpresa más. Te espera en el Atrio con su infinita belleza."_

No comprendió a lo que se refería pero algo muy dentro de él hizo que el miedo y el pánico se apoderara de su ser de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió al lugar que señalaba su prima. No le importaba que se pudiera tratar de una trampa, lo que hicieran con él ya no le interesaba. Ya le habían arrebatado todo lo que una vez había amado.

OoO

La alta figura de Albus Dumbledore salió de entre las llamas verde esmeralda, a pesar de ir todavía en pijama su presencia imponía un aura de respeto y autoridad que nadie más tenía. Se detuvo para ver bien al sudoroso y verdoso rostro de Cornelius, quien había logrado sentarse por fin y dar un aspecto más respetable que el que había tenido cuando se fue arrastrando hasta la chimenea, también había parado de vomitar y limpiado todo mediante magia; lo observo durante unos segundos y después habló:

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Cornelius?- lo interrogó tanto con la mirada como con la voz y por toda respuesta obtuvo a Cornelius señalando hacia el féretro de cristal.

Dumbledore se acercó sigilosamente, había algo que le decía que lo que estuviera ahí no le iba a producir nada bueno. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verla claramente, la imagen de Leanne muerta y embarazada lo golpeó con la fuerza de mil cruciatus; todo era espantosamente real, desde su rostro de porcelana hasta su vientre abultado.

Caminó en círculos alrededor de la imagen, observando y murmurando hechizos y contraembrujos pero parecía que nada estaba dando resultado: el féretro continuaba suspendido en el aire y la imagen de Leanne no había cambiado nada.

Dumbledore escuchó el grito de horror que salió de la garganta de Kingsley pero no le dio importancia, también ignoro sus histéricas preguntas y los gritos furiosos en los que más tarde se convirtieron, sólo le dio una simple orden: _"Que nadie más entre aquí"_.

Pronto un brigada de aurores y Moody se encargaron de impedir el paso a los magos y brujas que intentaban ir a sus oficinas por el camino más corto y no paso mucho tiempo para que se enteraran de lo sucedido pero lo único que alcanzaban a ver era a un grupo de Sanadores atendiendo a Cornelius y a Dumbledore y Kingsley caminando en círculos alrededor de un féretro de cristal, nadie conseguía ver la imagen de Leanne.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para los involucrados, Dumbledore consiguió bajar el féretro de los aires pero aún continuaban sin poder lograr tocarla.

- ¿Esta…?- pero Kingsley no pudo continuar.

-Sí- le respondió simplemente Dumbledore.

Había vivido, por supuesto, su muerte se había producido apenas unas horas antes, estaba bien cuidada y alimentada, su aspecto era el de una mujer completamente sana sólo por el pequeño detalle de que estaba muerta.

- ¿El be… el bebé…?- intentó preguntar de nuevo Kingsley.

-No esta aquí- le respondió Dumbledore. Un terrible escalofrío los recorrió a ambos.

¿Por qué Voldemort había decidido perdónale la vida sólo para matarla después? ¿Qué tan enfermo estaba como para hacerle eso a una mujer embarazada?

- ¿Esta…?

-No lo sé- una furia se apodero de él, una que nunca antes había sentido y que le carcomía el alma y le producía deseos de matar. ¿Por qué lastimar al bebé? ¿Por qué?

Alejo su vista del vientre de Leanne y la dirigió a sus manos, donde sostenía la rosa roja y el tulipán amarillo pero hubo algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención: un sobre blanco oculto detrás de las dos flores y con las palabras _"Happy halloween"_ escritas en él. Reconoció la letra de inmediato y eso sólo hizo que la sangre le hirviera aún más.

Extrañamente, el sobre fue lo único que pudo tocar, lo sacó tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a leer la carta en su interior:

"_Dumbledore:_

_Te regreso a tu mejor soldado, se que tú podrás sacarle mayor utilidad que yo, por lo menos ahora. Nunca había conocido a alguien más tontamente leal que ella, la supiste entrenar bien, tanto que prefirió dar su vida a cambio de guardar tus secretos. Espero que estés orgulloso, esa clase de lealtad ya no se ve en estos días._

_Promete que me harás saber lo que te pareció mi regalo, se cuanto te gustan las sorpresas y no hay ninguna mejor que esta._

_Ojala el esposo no lo tome a mal, mira que me he tomado la molestia de regresársela, por lo menos a ella. El bebé, bueno, ella es otra historia…"_

OoO

Sirius se apareció la más cerca que pudo del Atrio pero un mar de gente le impedía acercarse. Podía escuchar los comentarios encolerizados, las tristes conversaciones pero no lograba entenderlas, no lograba entender las palabras que salían de las bocas porque su cerebro y sus oídos parecían estar embotados por el miedo y el terror que crecía a cada paso que daba.

Se abrió camino como pudo, a empujones y codazos, pronto la gente lo reconoció y se fue dispersando para darle lugar para avanzar; podía sentir sus miradas tristes y compasivas pero las ignoro tan bien como pudo, lo único que le importaba era llegar hasta el lugar que todos parecían estar viendo.

-Sirius, detente- la voz quebrada de Frank fue lo primero que pudo comprender- No puedes pasar, nadie puede.

-Tengo que hacerlo- fue una orden, de esas ordenes Black que todos obedecen.

-No- le dijo, aunque la negativa parecía costarle un mundo- No puedes verla, no así.

Sirius sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones de golpe y como todo el miedo y el terror que había mantenido apenas a raya se apoderaba de él y lo petrificaba.

-Tengo… tengo que…- pero Frank lo aprisionó. En cuanto sintió el contacto de Frank con su piel una furia sobrehumana se apoderó de él y con un puñetazo lo mando al suelo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y esquivo todos y cada uno de los hechizos aturdidores que le lanzaban los aurores pero se quedo de pie, petrificado, a unos metros de donde se encontraban Dumbledore y Kingsley.

-Sirius…- el dolor en la voz del segundo era palpable- Vamos, te llevaré a otro…

- ¡No!- gritó Sirius esquivando a Kingsley y viendo con sus propios ojos la imagen de Leanne muerta- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- el grito de dolor que salió de su garganta les llegó a todos y fue ese mismo dolor el que los traspaso y se adueño de ellos- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó ya sin fuerzas y derrotado- ¿Por qué tenías que morir y dejarme solo? ¿Por qué llevarte también a mi bebé? ¿POR QUÉ?

-Sirius- le habló el profesor- No sabemos si el bebé esta…

- ¡Lo esta!- le gritó descorazonado- ¡Se lo han dado a los hombre lobo como alimento!- y le arrojó la carta de su prima al rostro, todo era culpa de ese anciano profesor, era su culpa que su esposa y su bebé murieran, era su culpa.

OoO

Al día siguiente se realizaron dos entierros, tres de los mejores amigos que se hubieran visto nunca habían muerto y los tres a manos del mismo asesino.

El día reflejaba los sentimientos de todos: gris y tormentoso, un mar de lágrimas caía del cielo y otro más se derramaba de los ojos de los magos y brujas que sufrían la pérdida de tres de sus mejores amigos, compañeros, hermanos.

El cuerpo sin vida de Leanne fue enterrado por la mañana en el milenario cementerio de la mansión de los Gryffindor. Los de James y Lily por la tarde en el cementerio del valle de Godric. Sirius no estuvo presente en ninguno de los dos, él estaba en una celda de Azkaban condenado por haber traicionado a sus dos mejores amigos en venganza por la muerte de su esposa e hija, quienes habían muerto protegiendo al hijo de los dos segundos.

No había nada que celebrar pero aún así cientos de magos salieron a las calles y festejaron el final de una era de oscuridad que había amenazado con tragárselos a todos. Sí, habían muerto mucho valientes pero ellos estaban vivos y esa era razón para celebrar.

FIN


End file.
